Salamon
Salamon is a Mammal Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the Plott Hound dog breed, though it is also a pun on "Prototype", and whose English name is derived from Terri-Lei O'Malley's pet cat. It is a Holy-species Digimon child characterized by its lop ears. Because it is still very young, it is unable to manifest its holy powers, and isn't even aware of its own mission. For that reason it is naturally insecure, so it can become either good or evil. However, the time will come someday when Salamon, who was born as a Holy-species Digimon, will awaken to its mission as one of the "Virus Busters". Also, Salamon is an experimental Digimon that was created by Digimon researchers, and because it was made to imitate the pets that live with humans, it has an appearance close to that of a real animal.[5] Salamon wears a Holy Ring around its neck. Digimon AdventureEdit :Main article: Salamon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02Edit :Main article: Salamon (Adventure) Kari's son has a Salamon as his Digimon. Digimon FrontierEdit :Main article: Salamon (Frontier) Some Salamon are at the Fortuneteller Village A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the DigiDestined's initial visit. Bizarre Bazaar Digimon World Data SquadEdit You first encounter Salamon in the Sneyato Forest. She will give you special items if you have enoughDigiEggs.If you don't, he will give you a status report on your digimon and on your progress in the game.Lalamon can digivolve into Salamon if you have the holy ring. You can only get the holy ring from Salamon by trading digieggs. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081027135119/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon NextEdit A Salamon is seen fighting a Patamon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World 3Edit Salamon is only available as a White Rookie Card with 0/5. Digimon RacingEdit Salamon is a playable character that digivolves to Gatomon. Digimon World DSEdit Salamon digivolves from Puttimon and digivolves further into Gatomon. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Salamon is #042 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Holy species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and a weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 105 HP, 119 MP, 76 Attack, 59 Defense, 64 Spirit, 61 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Halo 2 and Death Ward 1 traits. Salamon digivolves from Puttimon and can digivolve into Gatomon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Salamon, your Digimon must be at least level 7. Salamon can DNA Digivolve into Seasarmon with Gaomon. Salamon can be hatched from the Pink Digi-Egg or Holy Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World ChampionshipEdit Salamon digivolves from Sunmon with 20 Holy AP or Nyaromon with 3 Battles and can digivolve into Darcmon with 6 Battles, Angemon with 20 Holy AP, Unimon with 20 Beast AP or Gatomon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost EvolutionEdit Salamon digivolves from Puttimon or Calumon and can digivolve into Gatomon. It can be found in the Packet Coast. Digimon BattleEdit Salamon is a Vaccine Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Nyaromon at level 11. The "Salamon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Salamon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. Salamon can also be found in the Forest of Learning, where it is a level 12 enemy. Salamon's unique drop is Salamon's Fur, eight of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Hope. It has a stat build of 2-3-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-3-2-2 as an enemy Digimon. Salamon's Skill 1 is Sledge Dash, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Puppy Howling, which is a distant five target skill. Salamon gains the ability to digivolve to Gatomon at level 21, Angewomon at level 31, and Ophanimon at level 41. It can digivolve its Gatomon form, using the "Evolutor" item, to Goatmon with the Digi-Egg of Hope, Rabbitmon with the Digi-Egg of Friendship, and Nefertimon with the Digi-Egg of Light. Digimon MastersEdit Salamon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It has 2 different types, Gatomon and BlackGatomon. Gatomon type digivolves into Angewomon at LVL 25 and Magnadramon at LVL 41. Also Ophanimon is an unlockeable stage avaible at LVL 65. BlackGatomon type digivolves into LadyDevimon at LVL 25 and Minervamon at LVL 41. Attacks *'Puppy Howling': Completely paralyzes the opponent with a super-high pitched howl. *'Petty Punch'[6] (Petit Punch): Rapidly punches the opponent. *'Sledge Crash'[7] (Sledge Dash): Rams into foe at full speed. Salamon XEdit |- | colspan="2"| |} Salamon X is a Mammal Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose Japanese name and design are derived from the Plott Hound dog breed, though it is also a pun on "Prototype", and whose English name is derived from Terri-Lei O'Malley's pet cat. Attacks *'Puppy Howling' *'Puppy Paw' Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ 2000 Bandai D-Terminal English toy #↑ 2.0 2.1 Digimon Adventure, "The Eighth Child Revealed" 34 #↑ Digimon World Dawn #↑ 4.0 4.1 4.2 Digimon Masters #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/plotmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Plotmon] #↑ This attack retains its original name of "Petit Punch" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. #↑ This attack retains its original name of "Sledge Dash" in Digimon Battle. #↑ Bx-14: Plotmon Category:Digimon Category:Characters